


bon sens

by takingoffmyshoes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, s02e01, this is not a serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingoffmyshoes/pseuds/takingoffmyshoes
Summary: Treville accepts the King's offer.  Things turn out a little differently.





	bon sens

**Author's Note:**

> blame [Malin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/profile) for this

“Captain,” begins the King, and Treville draws up short at the tone of his voice. “The Cardinal believed in destiny. He saw a day when France would be pre-eminent in Europe. At such a time, I require a man of stature to fill the Cardinal's shoes, a man that I can trust.” He takes a breath, and Treville sees clearly where this conversation is going. “Treville, I believe you are that man.”

Even expected, it comes as a blow. “I don't understand.” 

“It's very simple,” the King assures him with a smile. “I want you to join my council and learn the business of my government. You might even be my First Minister one day and be as dear to me as he was.”

Treville hesitates. On the one hand, he has no desire for this role. As much as the Cardinal had the King’s trust and devotion, he also bore an incredible burden. To take this position would be to abandon his men and leave behind everything he’s built, all to step into a pair of shoes that he’s not at all sure he knows how to walk in.

“I'm waiting for your answer.” 

On the other hand, there is no shortage of men eagerly waiting for a chance to leap to the King’s ear. If he doesn’t take this position, someone else is sure to. The Cardinal had been a challenging opponent, but not incapable of recognizing when compromise was necessary, and he truly did try to work for the good of the country. Mostly. Any other would likely lack those aims.

The King’s smile has become somewhat strained. “Still waiting.”

“This is an extraordinary honour, sire,” he begins, still thinking furiously, “but one I must decline. Whatever ability I have is better employed with the Musketeers.” It’s not untrue, but he needs to know how serious the King’s offer is. He must know that Treville is not a political man – he truly might be of more help where he is, or in another military position.

“Come now, Captain,” says the Queen. “This is no time for modesty. The King needs you.” 

The King’s smile has slipped into shock. “You will not reject me at my hour of need?” 

“I detest politics and have no talent for diplomacy,” Treville reminds him. How often has the King bemoaned his lack of such qualities? There’s no way he can have forgotten, yet here he is, prepared to bestow on him a mantel made of both.

“Such things can be learned,” the Queen presses. “The council will benefit from your wisdom and common sense.” There’s something hard in her eyes, somewhere between an order and a plea, and Treville thinks that she has followed his thoughts precisely. She trusted the Cardinal’s loyalty to France, even when it put her life in danger, and knows how unlikely such a trust will be again.

It’s that as much as anything that decides him.

“I will accept the position, your Majesty,” he says, “though I beg your Majesty to have patience, since I have no doubt it will take time to acclimate to the new role.”

The King’s face lights up, and for a moment Treville thinks he might actually be about to embrace him. He restrains himself, however, and merely bounces on his toes, grinning broadly. “Of course!” he exclaims. “Of course it will be a change, and of course it will take time – the Cardinal was my minister for years, after all, I can hardly expect you to step into his place in a day – but we are so thrilled at your acceptance.”

The Queen rests a hand on his arm, looking utterly victorious. “Thank you, Captain,” she says. “I am sure that you will perform your duties admirably, and will be a welcome addition to the King’s advisors.”

And then everything was fine and Rochefort was sent away from court in disgrace because no one liked him and he was very obviously a spy, the Red Guards were permanently disbanded, none of the needless conflict that occurred during season two took place because everyone communicated their feelings and experiences like adults, and they all lived happily ever after.

~The End~


End file.
